May The Force Be With Us: The Beginning
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA..of course! The origin of ObiWan and Padme's Force bond..and the start of the May The Force Be With Us Series. Read how it all started....


May The Force Be With Us: The Beginning

She wasn't pulling away. In fact, she was responding to his kiss, drawing his mouth in deeper by a firm pull of small hands on the back of his head.

Gasping for breath, Obi-Wan finally withdrew, a smile appearing on his face as he noticed her heavily made-up face was now quite smudged. "Padme," he gasped.

"I know, Obi-Wan. I know." No more words were needed. They had both denied the strong attraction that had grown between then until it could no longer be ignored.

Letting her eyes speak for themselves, she grasped ahold of his hand and led him to her bed. His pursuit with no hesitation was his only reply. Whether the Force was responsible for their emotions or not, they found themselves powerless to stop what they both knew was about to happen.

Crying out during their mutual fulfillments, the Force seemed to sing between their intertwined bodies. Obi-Wan placed a gentle kiss to her now dampened hair and sighed. It was too early for the words, but the confirmation of his feelings was burning in his very soul.

_I love you Padme Amidala._

"I love you too, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's head immediately came up to stare into her satisfied and drowsy face. He didn't say that out loud! Wait a minute!

_Padme, can you hear me?_

Padme's eyes widened. She had heard him loud and clear, but he hadn't spoken the words. "Yes." Was her stunned reply.

Wait. Obi-Wan's mind was racing. How was this possible? One more test. _Which do you prefer? Green wine or blue?_

"Green." Padme whispered. This was amazing! She sat up to join Obi-Wan face to face on the bed.

He was trying to figure this out. During their lovemaking, they had somehow formed a bond, not unlike the training bond that he had shared with his Master, and was now developing with his new apprentice, Anakin. But this was not a training bond. It went much deeper. He had heard of it before. This was a soul bond. But how was that possible, if Padme did not possess the Force? He would have to test her to be sure.

She was looking at him with a bit of a worried expression. She knew he was thinking, but couldn't read his thoughts like before. Perhaps she could only do that when he was thinking things directly for her and not just wondering. This could be very interesting. Her own mind was brought back to attention when he voiced his next idea.

"I want you to do something for me." He smiled readily at her and she returned it. "I want you to close your eyes."

She did as he asked and soon felt a soft material being placed over her eyes and tied behind her head.

"Now, I'm going to go hide in this room, and I want you to find me. Don't use your hands to touch anything. Use your mind, Padme. Reach out with your feelings."

Padme felt a slight dip in the bed and then she was alone. She heard the soft padding of his bare feet across the marble floor for a second and then no sound of him at all. It was eerily quiet in her large Royal bed chamber, with the only sounds being the crackling of the burning wood in the fireplace.

She eased herself up off of the bed and at first, stumped her toe against the bed table.

Reach out with your feelings... That doesn't sound so hard. She had plenty of feelings to reach out with tonight! Feelings of caring, passion, love...and lust. She decided to focus on the last, since it seemed to be the strongest one. Her steps faltered and moved her to the end of the bed and then she stopped. She concentrated on the feelings of lust and felt...nothing. Then, she remembered the way they had made love just a little while ago, and she focused on the love she felt for Obi-Wan, and she began to feel a gentle pull, almost like a silk thread attaching itself to her heart, tugging at her until her feet began to move. She knew she was getting closer. The tugging was stronger now and then suddenly it stopped, easing itself into a steady but gentle throb that eminated from somewhere within her. She couldn't find the words to describe it. She was absolutely sure he was standing right in front of her, but she didn't reach out with her hands. Instead, she reached out with her mind. She focused a caress up his muscular thigh, across his hip, ridged abdomen, and toned chest. Her mind's caress lingered on his erect nipple before moving up his neck and lightly across his face.

Oh, he was good. She was beginning to wonder if he was even breathing! He hadn't made a sound. Well, she would change that. Her concentration shifted suddenly to his groin, where she mentally caressed his velvety length. It was then that she heard a sudden intake of breath and felt it exhaled upon her face.

Padme reached up and removed the silk scarf from around her eyes and peered into the surprised and now very much aroused Jedi. "I found you." She grinned coyly before placing her hands where her mind had previously wandered.

This was amazing. He should have known. Of course the Force was with her. It was so obvious now that he thought about it. Her dealings with the Trade Federation, her capabilities as Queen, the way she thought, the way she fought, everything about her. And she was moving closer to him now. He sent up his Force shields and held his breath. She was just a few feet away. He almost lost his control completely as he felt a gentle caress along his body. She was using her mind to seduce him! She was indeed a quick learner. Control Kenobi...focus. Through the flickering of the firelight, he could see a determination set to her mouth and the abrupt withdrawal of the caress along his face. All his control was lost however, as the caress took up once more much further down. He attempted to stifle his gasp, but failed to do so.

Breaking free from her now physical caress, he sat her down opposite him on the window seat close by. He had to discuss this situation with her.

"Padme, listen. I think...we've created a bond."

"Yes, I know." She was smiling lovingly at him and had reached across to run her hands along his chest.

"There's more to it than that. Listen to me." He took her hands in his and held them. He simply couldn't concentrate when she touched him like that. "The love that we share has created this bond. Through the Force we will be able to talk to one another, share our feelings, our thoughts, our...desires." It was Obi-wan's turn to smile. "Possibly from far distances." Her questioning look led to further explanation. "I'm not sure how far. We'll have to test that."

Padme liked that sound of that. She leaned in for a quick kiss before Obi-Wan continued.

"But we have to be very careful. We have to respect each other's privacy and pay attention to each other's duties. Use of the Force should not be taken lightly." He suddenly felt a mouth trailing kisses up and down his spine, moving to his buttocks, but Padme was sitting right in front of him and facing him. "Padme! Stop that! Listen to me! This is important. We have to promise to use discretion. All right?"

"All right. Let's go back to bed now." As she watched Obi-Wan's bare backside walking away, a small sly grin played across her features. 'This could be very interesting, indeed!'

------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The next story of this series is "A Night to Remember"


End file.
